Salty Coffee
by Sweet Maxine
Summary: Do you every taste a salty coffee? What does it taste like? Here is a story of NaruHina. OneShot


This is NaruHina story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Do you ever taste a salty coffee? What does it taste like? I always wonder about its taste. I ask a friend what does a salty coffee taste like. She answered me with a very strange answer.<p>

I have here a story that started from a cup of a salty coffee.

* * *

><p>I remember it well, it was November 25 and the weather is getting colder each day. That day was different from any other day. I was scanning the entire letter that I received that day when I found a different letter among the others.<p>

The letter came from Naruto Uzumaki, my old friend. I haven't seen him in a long period of time and I have a little information about him since the day he left our town. He was a soldier who was assign in dangerous missions. I smile to myself as I remember when we are young; he would tell the class about being a soldier someday. Now he was a brave soldier who goes to war.

The letter says that he was coming home and there are going to be a party.

After reading the letter, I started to clean my stuff thinking of the coming party.

* * *

><p>I invited Hinata, a shy and timid girl, to come with me to the party. I figured that bringing Hinata with me to the party would add her confident.<p>

During the party, Naruto was the outstanding person in the crowd with his usual grin on his face. I introduce Hinata to the blue eyed Naruto.

The party went well and it was fun.

At the end of the party, Naruto invite us to have coffee in the near coffee shop. Being polite, Hinata agree to come along.

I sit on the other table with my other friend while Naruto and Hinata were on the other table.

As always, Naruto keep asking question to my nervous friend who just nod as a response to my old friend. I can't help myself but to smile as I watch my two friends. They were totally opposite people. I would bit that Hinata is wishing at that moment to go home. She was uncomfortable and I could sense it.

I heard Naruto called the waiter. My emerald eyes are trace with surprised as I hear his next word.

Naruto said to the waiter "Would you please give me some salt? I'd like to put it in my coffee"

Everybody stared at her, so strange! His face turned red but still he put the salt in her coffee and drank it. Hinata asked her curiously "Why you have this habit?"

Naruto replied "When I was a little boy, I lived near the sea. I liked playing in the sea. I could feel the taste of the sea, just like the taste of the salty coffee. Now every time I have the salty coffee, I always think of my childhood, think of my hometown, I miss my hometown so much, I miss my parents who are still living there." While saying that tears filled his eyes.

I can see that Hinata was that he was deeply touched. That's Naruto's true feeling, from the bottom of his heart. Naruto is a man who can tell his out his homesickness, he is a man who loves home, cares about home, has responsibility of home…Then Hinata also started to speak about her faraway hometown, her childhood, her family.

That was a really nice talk the two of them; it was also a beautiful beginning of their story.

They continued to date. Hinata would tell me that Naruto was actually a man who meets all her demands; he had tolerance, was kind, warm, funny and person that can protect her. Thanks to Naruto's salty coffee.

Then the story was just like every beautiful love story, the princess married the prince and then they were living the happy life. Every time Hinata made coffee form him, she put some salt in the coffee, as she knew that's the way Naruto liked it.

After 40 years, Naruto went to a war a was badly in critical condition. I was the one who attended to his injuries but it was too late. Before he passes away, Naruto ask me to give a letter to Hinata.

The day of the burial, I give the letter to Hinata. The letter said, "My dearest, Hinata, please forgive me; forgive my whole life's lie. This was the only lie I said to you-the salty coffee. Remember the first time I told you about the salty coffee? I was so nervous at that time, actually I wanted some sugar, but I said salt. It was hard for me to change so I just went ahead. I never thought that could be the start of our communication! I tried to tell to the truth many time in my life, but I was too afraid to do that, as I promised not to lie to you for anything…Now I'm dying, I'm afraid of nothing so I am telling you the truth, I don't like the salty coffee, what a strange bad taste…But I have never feel sorry for anything I did for you. Having you with me is the biggest happiness of my whole life. If I can live for the second time, still want to know you and have you for my whole life, even though I have to drink the salty coffee again."

Hinata's tears made the letter totally wet.

One day, I asked Hinata, "What's the taste of salty coffee?"

She replied, "Its sweet."

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

(By the way Sakura is the one telling the story.)


End file.
